one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
White Ranger vs. Ruby Rose
Description Power Rangers vs RWBY! Which of these two powerful warriors who are leaders of teenage teams wins? Find out in 60 seconds! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Front of Beacon Academy *RWBY- Wings* "I heard some guy in a Ranger suit was walking around. What do you think Ruby?" ''Ruby's big sister Yang asked her little sister. The young girl known as ''Ruby Rose thought to herself. Could he me a good guy or a bad guy? Ruby turned back to her big sister and asked. "Is he a good guy, and is he good at fighting she asked?" ''Ruby asked with her same old adorable voice. Yang looked back at her sister before giving her a playful punch on the arm. ''"I don't know Ruby, maybe you can find out? From what I heard he is a good guy, most powerful of his group!" ''Yang said back as she walked forward. Ruby perked her head up, most powerful of his group?! Oh my, she has gotta fight him! ''"Thanks Sis, be right back!" ''Ruby said to her older sister as she grabbed Crescent Rose and was about to speed off, until her sister grabbed her by the shoulder and pointed to their left. ''"Uh Ruby, I think your guy is here." ''Ruby looked to the left and saw a young man standing there with hands in pockets. ''"So, you're Ruby Rose huh." ''The man said as he slowly walked forward. Ruby held Crescent Rose to her chest nervously as as she replied. ''"Uh, Yeah! Leader of team RWBY!" ''Ruby replied energetically. ''"Say, mister have you seen a guy in white, talking sword blah blah?" ''Yang asked the man. This man, was ''Tommy Oliver. "Well you see girls..." ''He said quietly. Until suddenly he raised his hands into the sky as a bolt of lighting struck him. He now was wearing some type of suit covered in white and gold lines. He then pulled out a sword with a tiger's head on its hand. ''"I am the guy in white, with a talking sword!" ''He exclaimed as he put on a pose with his sword Saba. Yang nudged her sister before stepping back. ''"Told ya he was the guy." ''Ruby got an excited look on her face as she let Crescent Rose away from her chest and activated its Scythe Mode as it slammed into the ground creating a small hole. ''"Oh my gosh that costume looks sooooooo cool! C-Can we fight?" Ruby asked with much energy within her. Tommy raised an eyebrow before holding out Saba. "If ya say so girly! Saba you ready old pal!" ''Tommy looked at his saber waiting for a response. The tiger head's eyes on the sword suddenly lit up before staring back at Tommy. ''"Ready when you are White Ranger!" ''Ruby looked in awe as the sword mouth moved. This was gonna be so much fun! Yang slowly stepped back as the two young fighters gained a stance. ''TEENAGE TEAM LEADERS BATTLE! BEGIN! 60! *RWBY- I'm The One* Ruby swung her Scythe at the armored man who blocked it with Saba as the blade almost knocked him back. "Alright Saba, Attack!" ''Tommy commanded his blade. ''"Right!" ''Saba suddenly turned his head and aimed its pommel at Ruby. Ruby looked at the head in confusion until it fired a laser making her raise her weapon as she stepped backwards. Ruby switched the Scythe into sniper rifle form and fired a few rounds at the White Ranger who easily tanked them with his Ranger armor. ''50! Tommy jumped into the air as he came back down with a roundhouse hitting her across the face as it sent her back. Ruby rubbed her cheek as a small trickle of blood came down. She looked back up and saw his leg in her direction in the form of a roundhouse as she grabbed it with her hands and flipped him over onto his back. Tommy softly grunted as he flipped himself back on his feet. "Saba Attack once more!" ''Tommy commanded before rushing up with a punch to Ruby's gut causing her to step back a bit holding her stomach in pain. ''40! "Right!" ''Saba exclaimed before aiming his pommel again at Ruby. The young huntress looked back and saw a laser fire in her direction. She quickly dodged the beam of light and dashed up with Crescent Rose and prepared to knock Tommy back. Right as she prepared land the red Scythe onto the his shoulder he roundhouse kicked her in the stomach pushing her back into a wall. She switched her weapon back into a sniper rifle and aimed at his shoulder and began firing as he ran around the bullets quite easily. ''30! The White Ranger aimed Saba into the sky before crying out. "Alright, Metallic Armor get ready!" ''Suddenly Tommy gained a metal plate against his chest as he shot a ray of sunlight at Ruby who was hit in the chest by it knocking her on her back. She got herself back up and saw another beam of sunlight head towards her. Ruby put up Crescent Rose to block the attack as it slightly burned her weapon. The red haired girl ran back to the White Ranger and brought the giant scythe down onto his body as it knocked him into the ground creating a small crater where Tommy laid. ''20! "Hey, you okay?" ''Ruby asked curiously and worriedly as the Ranger didn't move. Before she got an answer a beam of sunlight hit her shoulder as she stumbled back holding her shoulder in pain. ''"Yeah, just fine! Saba get ready!" ''Tommy answered back before leaping out of the crater onto normal ground. Ruby got her hand off of her shoulder wound but soon saw sword that belonged to Tommy fly towards her like a boomerang ready to slice and dice her. She used Crescent Rose's sniper rounds to fire the blade back at Tommy who grabbed the sword easily into his hands. ''10! *Skip Song 1:15* Tommy deactivated his Metallic Armor and sheathed Saba for a good check and ran towards Ruby and delivered a punch to her face as she blocked it with Crescent Rose. Tommy continued to punch her scythe over and over as each blow knocked her back more. 5!!! One blow knocked Ruby back and Crescent Rose knocked out of her hand. She reached for the weapon but felt a punch hit her face knocking her back- Now before anything could happen Ruby gained a running stance and ran forward at Mach Speeds and uppercutted the Ranger in a similar fashion knocking him back as he let a grunt of defeat. KO! Tommy laid on the ground struggling to get up. Until he saw a hand reach out to him. He looked up and saw Ruby holding her hand out with a smile, was she trying to help him up? He hesitated at first- but then put his palm into hers as he was helped up. He got his hands out of hers and started to pat himself shaking dust off. "Well Ruby, thanks for the good fight." She smiled before shaking her head and replied. ''"Aw no problem, say what is your na-" ''He was gone, in a flash of white light. Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music